


《青焰》29

by aaazhe



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaazhe/pseuds/aaazhe





	《青焰》29

罗望舒后背出了点汗。看着周焰的身体笼罩他，投下庞然的阴影，他忽然问了句可爱话：“你……你真的是Beta吗？不是Alpha假扮的？”  
周焰停下动作：“什么叫Alpha假扮的？”  
“为什么我感觉你有信息素？”罗望舒茫然里有点慌乱，“我、我要发情了！”  
周焰明白过来他话里意思时，整个人瞬间被点燃。  
他伏在罗望舒上方，用力摩挲他的腺体：“我没有信息素……是你太动情。”  
罗望舒大腿从浴袍的开衩滑出来，弯曲在周焰腰侧，敏感的内侧皮肤蹭到他的精悍的腰，能清晰地感觉到布料下肌肉的线条和热度。他瞬间呼吸急促。  
刚开始罗望舒还有点懵，等反应过来便有些退缩。他眼神躲避，推搡周焰，下一秒却被撩开了浴袍，周焰开始隔着短裤抚摸他硬得发胀的性器。  
这种刺激对未经人事的Omega太激烈，他瞳孔一下就散了，很快抵抗起来。只是没抵抗两下，就被人制服了。  
周焰掐着他的腿根打开他，白皙的皮肤立刻留下一道红痕。手掌一碾，隔着内裤抚摸那一根性器的形状。布料粗糙，罗望舒被周焰这么一摸，感觉顿时如潮水般涌来，他早已硬得发疼。  
阴茎落在他手心里，隔着布料被握住，上下套弄两下，罗望舒的身体顿时弹起来，又很快被周焰压着胸口按回去。他仿佛一条在鲇板上的鱼，任人宰割。  
周焰抽掉他的浴袍腰带，露出他玉一样洁白发光的身体，见到上头点缀一枚艳红的痣，便目不转睛地盯着许久，抬手碰了碰。很快胸口那枚红痣被揉着，弄着，胸膛绯红一片，色情得不得了。  
罗望舒伸手抗拒，却碰上周焰的手，摸到了他手心的薄茧，带着掌控欲的气息，罗望舒不禁迷恋地摸了两下。周焰被他这么一摸笑了笑，翻手裹盖他的手。周焰的掌骨很大，骨架漂亮，能完全将罗望舒的包裹在里面。周焰不容剧烈地拉着他的手，让他掌心覆盖住自己两腿间的位置，带着罗望舒一起手法煽情地揉动。  
罗望舒被周焰完全掌控了。手背是周焰的掌心，手下是自己的性器，羞耻感淹没了罗望舒，感官与心理的刺激成倍增大，让他的信息素在空气中涌动。  
周焰垂眸看他这副模样，就像任人撷在手里。他手指用力一勾，罗望舒的身体就一跳。  
“你要在这里发情吗？”他问得近乎冷酷。  
罗望舒摇头，两鬓都是湿淋淋的。  
“那为什么要招我？”周焰凑近他，嘴唇碰了碰他胸口的红痣，眼底情绪深邃又纯粹，“你了解我吗？我过去经历什么，我未来要做什么，甚至我现在在想什么？你都知道吗？你不知道，望舒。我说你心血来潮，你跳出来反驳我。你问问自己，放心交给我吗？”  
周焰松开他，指头从腿根的短裤边缘往里探，摸进他的私密，真正攀上坚硬的性器。  
这种直接触摸的感觉来得比刚才更强烈。罗望舒再也忍不住，脚后跟不停地蹬地板，身体往上蹭，试图逃脱。很快，挣扎间他的肩膀与手臂从浴袍里脱出，他往上逃，周焰越往上覆，如影随形，不容他逃。  
周焰圈住他的性器，用力地套弄了两下，立刻感到手下的这具身体软下来。  
罗望舒说：“我……我想知道的，关于你的一切我都想知道。是你不告诉我！”  
他眼里好像有天大的委屈，周焰淡淡说了句是么，手继续在他裤子中起伏，看他年轻漂亮的身体绷紧，被他操控。  
忽然间罗望舒按住他的手。周焰抬眼，与满脸通红的罗望舒对望。就见罗望舒黑溜溜的眼中爱意明显，白皙的手抓得用力，隔着裤子按着他，霎是可爱。  
“怎么？”周焰不予理会，被他按着也强行在里面耸动。  
罗望舒很快按不住他，但仰望他：“你喜欢我吗？”  
周焰没回答，用沉甸甸的目光压着他。他手下的动作几乎无情。  
罗望舒随着他的动作，身体很快一下下拱起来。  
“我问你喜欢我吗？”他声音带点欲求不得的小钩子。  
周焰眯了眯眼，神情危险起来，手下的动作更加激烈。布料摩擦的声音，还带了点咕叽的粘稠的水声。知道这是他动情得不得了，周焰弄他弄得更狠。  
罗望舒身体完全在颤抖，大脑一片空白。他头次经历如此剧烈的快感，还是身体与精神上的双重刺激，完全没有定力。  
不知是不是错觉，罗望舒在周焰近乎粗暴的动作里察觉到一丝烦躁，或者说怒意。他模糊地意识到，也许周焰真动了心，而这不在周焰原本的计划和预料中。  
他更加用力地按住周焰的手，用尽量认真的语气说：“不喜欢的话，不可以。”  
周焰的动作停了一瞬，低下头与他对视：“不可以？”  
手指在某个地方用力一层，罗望舒瞬间蜷缩脚趾。  
周焰问：“都这样了也不可以？”  
“不喜欢我的话，就是不可以。”罗望舒锁骨上的汗珠亮晶晶，抬头咬了一下周焰的下巴，目光近乎渴望地看着他。  
周焰再次按住他，手下毫不留情，幅度大且激烈地动起来。  
“焰……焰哥，说你喜欢我。”罗望舒被他套弄得浑身绷紧。  
看他雪白的身子在他手下翻动，周焰喉头滚动，目光越来越沉。  
“说你喜欢我……”罗望舒的目光开始变得湿漉漉的。  
鼻音带上点哭腔，像被欺负了，又像在撒娇。  
“不可以，除非你说……”  
像惩罚他的倔强，又像真的在和他较劲，周焰的拇指蹭过他的铃口，顿时让他到达极限。  
罗望舒猝不及防、不情不愿地高潮。他在到来这一刻忽然勾住周焰的脖子，贴住那双紧绷的唇。然后他身体剧烈颤抖，淋漓尽致地射在了周焰手中。


End file.
